Reincarnates
by Nicole Lewis
Summary: Riddle me this...How do you find someone you can hardly remember? Kagome fights time and Kikyo for a Dog Demon with a bad temper.
1. Old But New

Reincarnates

Chapter 1: Old But New

Warning: Do not assume I own these characters because I don't…I merely manipulate their already plainly fictional existence to match my ideas.

Disclaimer: I have rewritten this fictional work, previously called "Strange Spell" to fit extended writing knowledge.

A lanky young woman strolled the streets, uncaring of other-worldly dangers, she had left those behind her many years ago. No longer was she plagued with the memories of her feudal acquaintances, enemies or risks. As a matter a fact she remembered little of those times, with each passing hour a second of her memories escaped her. The strangeness of it all never dawned on her until one fateful occurrence….

Down the back-ally roads, along walls coated with a thick layers of moss, and down steep hills surrounded by conquering skyscrapers, another lanky youth strolled the cold allies of his home. Scrimmaging through dumpsters and sniffing the air for directions towards free food, he was amongst the less fortunate. He constantly was on watch of gang members who thought highly of themselves, stealing every scrap of decency while feeling one for cash. They were the thieves, the predators of the land while he was a measly scavenger, taking what laid around for too long. He longed to exist in the light of daunting carelessness, enjoy lazy afternoons and drink wine on cool evenings. He envied those with lives of fearless freedom.

The young woman rounded a corner, not 20 feet from the hunched over young man prizing his scrapes of dinner; Half eaten hotdogs, molding bread, and bug infested pot-stickers. Setting her gaze on him a ball of spite crept up her throat, she felt like gagging…the pity for him was great.

Feeling her gaze he looked up at her struck face, "What? Never seen a starved man before?" He grunted, spiting then lifting to tower above her, "Take a picture lady, I don't need your stares and pity….take them somewhere else."

"Sorry…" She cast her gaze downward in an apologetic bow.

"Damn! Sorry your ass to the freakin' homeless shelter, people like you make me sick." He spat once more, closer to her area. Turning around he began to fade into the distance, walked with a determination lacking in her own steps, it was refreshing to watch. Inspired by his motivated stride she bent over, chose a small harmless stone, aimed and….FIRE!!

::Smack!:: "Gawd! What the frick!" Spinning around to face her, the light constantly deeping, noon morphing to night, he scowled at her. "Who the frickin' hell do you think you are, better bit it punk! I don't like kicken girly ass but I'll make an exception if you don't scram in 10 seconds."

As he lifted his fist to began count down she calmly asked, "Do you have a name?"

"What 's it to you, Princess?" He scoffed.

"You look familiar." She replied with a slightly tilted head.

He hesitated…looked down and kicked at a stone with a shy-boy quality then whispered, "Sakero…" nodding in her direction he softly asked, "How bout an exchange,...yours Princess?"

"Kagome." She walked towards his faulty anger and stood before him. Sakero stared at her with a curious annoyance, "What do you want with me chick?"

"Kagome…" She corrected

"Whatever! Answer the question!"

"Trying to remember…"

He leaned forward slightly as if to hear her better, "Remember what?" He grunted.

"I knew this boy…I think. He…..I think he looked like you." She reached up and placed her fingers in his shaggy mane of hair, "I think he had dog ears….right….right here." Looking into is shuddering eyes, she smiled to loosen him up…it didn't work.

"His hair was long, full and silver! Sometimes I can feel it brush against my face…" Kagome whispered as she tangled her fingers into his short nest of hair. Running her finger tips down his face and onto his now tightly shut eye lids (to avoid having his eyes poked) she mumbled, "His eyes were auburn…" trailing down to his mouth, "He had fangs….a big mouth filled with stupid excuses and dumb arguments!"

He wanted to stop her before he ended up with a boner. She wouldn't last, she would walk away and not come back. He flicked her hand from his lips and grumbled, "I don't need this lady…"

"Kagome…"

"Damn Lady! Check out of this ghetto and chase your weird pretty boy fantasy somewhere else!" Turning to walk away he could still feel her eyes on him….

"You look a lot like him…"

"Who!?!" He yelled without turning to face her.

"Inuyasha…" 


	2. Sit And Stay

Reincarnates

Chapter 2: Sit and Stay

Sakero began to laugh, laughter that shook his whole being. It squeezed tears from his eyes that were not merely tears of mirth but disappointment as well. What cruel god would place a buffet before a starving man then steal it away in a matter of seconds? This loon made a fool of him, mocked him openly and made him believe that she could possibly care. What an idiot he had become…he truly had sunk lower.

"What's so funny!" Scorned Kagome.

She was trying to be serious, pouring her little bit of memories out to him only to have them smirked at!?! She placed hands on tiny hips, waiting for his laughter to end though in vain. It seemed as though he couldn't stop himself until suddenly and without warning he did stop and began to walk away. His determined stride took him into the darkness of the allies, now even more looming and dangerous seeming as night creep up from behind her. Lashing winds played as nights out reached hands, trying to grip at her waist and pull her back. The deserted outer street of Tokyo suddenly felt lonely and bare, streets wet and slimy with rain and automobile fuel. With nerves and heart racing, in competition with each other, the sounds and smells became toxic. They slowly opened a part of Kagome that had been forgotten, and again the image of a boy pushed itself into view.

Kagome opened her mouth and all she could voice was, "Wait!" Suddenly the unraveling of a mystery long over due for solving became all that was important for the time being. She ran into the darkness, pausing only to adjust her eyes and nerves to the eerie blue illumination of the street lamps which only made matters worse. Shadows rose from behind dumpster and tin cans, homeless men before card board boxes created dark ghosts complete with a moaning soundtrack.

Suddenly, from behind, Kagome felt tendrils latch onto her arms. She screamed bloody murder but no one came to aid in her rescue. Tears came to her eyes and all that came to mind was a grotesques monster with ten red eyes, seven scaly tentacles, and blood stained fangs protruding from a handsome, mocking grin. Death was wrapping her in his strong arms, laying her gently onto the slimy cement of the allies. So cold were those swiveled hands that caressed her cheeks, trying to message warmth into her drained and pale face. Then pain…

"Hey Princess!…Wake up you crazy Wrench!" Sakero slapped her once, then twice, trying to revive her. He had only meant to stop her from backing into him, then the loon went psycho on his ass and fainted! "Yo! Psycho Bitch!" Sakero slapped her once more before her eyes fluttered open. She stumbled back from him as if he were some strong repellent then cried with the relief of ages.

"Gawd! She lives! Now stop following me, woman." He groaned while lifting himself onto stained bare feet and started off once more. This time though, Kagome was not going to allow him his same escape routine.

"Wait, wait….wait, please!" Stumbling to her feet she haltingly tried to reach out for him.

"Piss off whore!"

Frustration mounted in her chest. What insolence! For just a moment she wished that he were a dog, so that she could just yell "sit" have him stay for a moment and listen! Kagome just wanted him to hear her out and he wasn't even giving her the time of day!

"SIT!!" She yelled with all her might, only aiming to satisfy the burning rage that clenched her mind in its tight fist. Surprisingly it did satisfy, it almost felt familiar.

"Please could you…..WHOA!"

Kagome had nearly tumbled over a heap of…wait no…it was a body!?! Limp and spread on its belly in a pit four feet deep. It seemed as if something extremely strong had thrown him into the concrete with the strength of a meteorite, he had to be dead. Fortunately no…it mourned. She slowly knelt beside the person and gently turned him over laying his head on her lap.

"Sir, are you okay?" She whispered to a face too obscured to see clearly. With a helpless feeling crawling into her gut she looked up hoping Sakero wouldn't have gone far but he had disappeared. Deep in the white gloom of a descending fog Kagome strained her eyes in search of some living, erect, and slightly intelligent life form who could assist her, none came to view. "Oh man! What did I ever deserve to end up like this….I have a final exam tomorrow! I should be drooling on my math study guide or talking on the phone with Kara! What luck!" She whined to the unforgiving fog which thickened with each second spent. 


	3. Twins?

Reincarnates

Chapter 3: Twins?

Without warning a small groan sounded from Kagome's lap and two light brown, almost dark yellow eyes gazed up at her. They blinked a few times then shut altogether, she supposed, trying to organize a sanity check. After a minute passed, sanity secured, the man opened those big eyes again, eyes of extreme intelligence and intense calculating skills starred at her for what felt like hours.

"Hello, can you stand?" Cooed Kagome quietly.

"Piss off…"came the reply, echoing off the brinks in the ally. He rolled over and stood to reveal his face and the familiar shaggy hair of the boy she had been chasing before the ordeal. "What the hell happened!" He yelled, more to himself then to her or anyone else.

"Um…you fell…?"

"No shit Sherlock," He mumbled in confusion. "But why'd it hurt so frickin' much."

Kagome shook her head, she had more important things to deal with then figure out this wash outs mystery. What about her own mystery? "Sakero…um, I was wondering if you knew an Inuyasha." She blushed, "You look so much like him…"

"Shut up!" He lowered his voice and pulled her roughly to her feet, "Did you hear that? There it is again."

Deep in the fog Kagome could hear the rustling sound of someone's sagging foot falls. A dark shape began to form and shockingly a shiver ran up her spine followed by fatigue. She swooned but rather then fall over in a faint, Sakero had other plans. Pulling on her arm with an unkind jerk he dragged her into the fog opposite the noise and whispered hurriedly, "I don't want your blood on my hands, be careful. In here all kinds of ass holes could easily take advantage of you….Princess."

She sniffled, the cold of the night was making her nose run uncontrollably, running the back of her hand under her nose she continued to followed Sakero closely through a wild maze. The walls, now more like clouds of white mist, closing in on her, suffocating her.

Suddenly, startling the silence that attempted to creep up into her, Sakero mumbled shamefully, "This Inuyasha you speak of…I know him. He's my twin brother…" She shuddered with the surprise that coursed through her but he continued. "We were abandoned at birth on the door step of some poor ass chums. At seven we ran away and began living here in a card board box with rags that served as blankets." Absent mindedly he ran his hand through his mess of a mane. "When we turned 16 he took to education and went to live with a family but I refused to be impressed by tight ass riches so I took off. Its been 4 years and I haven't heard a thing from him."

"Do you remember where the house was?"

"Why the fuck do you need to know?" He stopped to glare down at her as she shrank from his rage. "What's so special about him! I told you! He left me! Forgot about me….so forget about that tight ass richy jerk!" Once again he turns to walk confidently down the path with a disconnected air.

She had to run to catch up to him, his long steps compared to hers were giant and made matters worse. Frustrated with his stubborn personality she stubble in his wake, "Maybe he meant to come back but was stopped…maybe he is still out there thinking of you. Your brother…"

"I don't want to talk about HIM anymore."

She quieted… what was the point in convincing him, she wasn't any good at arguing a point anyway.

After what seemed like fifteen minutes the blue lamp light from the streets of Tokyo signaled their nearness to the main streets. Once at the opening and the sounds of a bustling metropolis swam at them, he stopped.

"Go home Princess." He said as he placed one hand on the mossy brick wall and the other in his black jean pants.

"Come with me…" She whispered, "We'll look for him…and I'll get to answer some questions." 


End file.
